


Sex-Friends

by ScullyAnderson50



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s11e03 Plus One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyAnderson50/pseuds/ScullyAnderson50
Summary: Suite de cette épisode qui annonce officiellement le retour des amours Mulder et Scully.Une fin d'épisode à la Cris Carter qui nous enrage , j'ai juste accentuer l'étoffe de leurs sentiments...





	1. Chapter 1

Non pas de contenu adulte dans cette histoire, juste des sentiments qui s'explique... :)

 

Le corps nue emmitouflé sous les draps. Scully peine à ouvrir les yeux et sortir de son sommeil. La fatigue de ce dernier échange torride avait gagné sur l'énergie stimulante de ses dernières heures. Elle s'étira dans ce grand lit en essayant d'atteindre le corps chaud qui la recouvrait il y a quelques heures. Personnes ne semblait être là.

Scully ouvrit les yeux plus grand afin de constater qu'elle était seul. Alors qu'elle parcourait la chambre espérant trouver signe de vie elle finit par se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain pour finalement prendre une douche chaude. Elle fermait les yeux sous l'eau chaudes qui coulait sur son corps. Elle repensait à ses derniers jours dans cette hôtel, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Qui aurait cru que cette chambre bien que séparer par une porte est été témoin de retrouvaille intime entre eux. De plus ces rapprochements étaient initiés par elle-même. Elles se revoyait prendre le contrôle de cette intimité. Dana Scully avait changé, elle affirmait sa féminité et son désir jusqu'aux bout des ongles. Alors qu'elle continuait à sourire à cette nouvelle facette d'elle, Mulder rentra dans la chambre avec un énorme carton de pizzas.

Il installa le tout sur le lit défait et ramassait les vêtements de Scully trainant encore par terre. Lui aussi souriait en ramassant ses sous-vêtements. Il avait les mêmes images en tête. Ces d'ailleurs cela qui avait clairement creuser son appétit d'où cette pizza gigantesque.

Scully c'était enroulé dans une serviette un peu trop courte. Ces cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules encore humide par la chaleur de la salle de bain.

Elle fit un saut en ouvrant la porte et voyant Mulder assis sur le lit la regardant fixement. Scully tenait sa serviette en haut et en bas essayant de couvrir le minimum de son intimité.

Mulder souriait la voyant se déplacer dans la pièce avec ce semblant de tissus qui couvrait sa poitrine et lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses.

S : Mulder cesse de me dévisager comme ça.

M : Tu peux laisser tomber cette serviette Scully j'ai déjà vu ce qui se cache en dessous.

S : Justement ceci ne se reproduira pas alors j'espère que tu as une bonne mémoire!

Scully avait l'aire de chercher ses affaires. Mulder pris ses sous-vêtements

M : C'est ça que tu cherches?

S : Donne-moi ça Mulder!

M; Viens les chercher!

Scully se dirigea jusqu'à Mulder qui les lui tendait toujours. Scully lui arracha ceux-ci des mains. Elle enfila sa culotte en dessous de sa serviette.

S : Ne regarde pas!

Mulder se leva du lit pour lui faire dos mais il y avait un miroir devant lui. Scully c'était elle aussi retourner afin de mettre son soutient gorge. Il l'observait dans ses sous vêtement en dentelles qui épousait parfaitement sa silhouette. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'enfiler son tee shirt il arriva en arrière d'elle pour décaler ses cheveux et embrasser sa nuque et son épaule ce qui fit sursauter Scully.

M : T'es belle.

Scully se tourna tout en enfilant son tee shirt. Elle lui sourit timidement.

S : je sais très bien que tu t'es rincer l'œil dans ce miroir Fox Mulder.

M : Coupable!

Scully lui donna un coup de serviette et s'assis sur le lit ou elle découvrit le carton de pizzas.

S : On attend des invités?

M : Je me suis dit qu'on aurait faim.

S : A voir la grosseur du carton j'Imagine que tu parles surtout pour toi.

M; Vous avez creuser mon appétit agent Scully.

Scully ouvrit le carton pour dévorer une pointe de pizzas. Mulder l'accompagna.

Le propriétaire du motel frappa à la porte.

Proprio : Bonjour Monsieur, Vous m'aviez dit que vous auriez besoin de 2h de plus pour la chambre ça va bientôt faire 5h que vous étés ici est ce que je vous la laisse encore cette nuit?

Mulder eut un sourire et Scully s'écria : Non non on termine nos bagages et on s'en va.

Mulder referma la porte et regarda Scully.

M : 5h! Il exagère?

S : C'est sûr que tu as bien dû t'endormir 4h30 sur les 5h Mulder!

Mulder plissa des yeux alors que Scully riait.

Après avoir terminer de rassembler leur affaires et fini d'indigéré cette énorme pizzas Scully s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

M : Attend pas si vite!

Scully se tourna ver Mulder qui l'attira ver lui en agrippant ses hanches.

S : Mulder la nuit tombe et on a de la route.

M : Qu'est-ce que c'était Scully?

S : De quoi tu parles?

M : Ne fait pas l'innocente. Hier soir et aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qu'on fait avec ça?

Scully baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle était coupable de ce qui s'était passer. Elle avait été au-devant de ces échanges.

S : Mulder est ce qu'on peut remettre cette conversation. Je n'ai pas de réponse à donner.

M : Est-ce que c'était vraiment exceptionnel?

S : Je ne sais pas!

M : Tu n'as pas aimé sa Scully?

S : Si tu te demandes si tu as été à la hauteur, ce n'est pas le problème. Se serait tellement plus simple si je ne fondais pas dans tes bras chaque fois que tu me touches.

M; Alors c'est quoi Scully?

S; Je veux prendre le temps Mulder. Apprécié ces exceptions quand elles se présentent.

M; Elles se représenteront?

S : Mulder arête avec tes questions.

M; Répond moi! Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille pour embrasser son coup. Ce qui fit sourire Scully qui s'accrochait à ses bras musclés.

S : Peut-être.

M : J'aimerais déjà que ce soit « peut-être » Il respirait ses cheveux et caressait le haut de ses fesses.

Scully se détacha de son emprise.

S; Mulder il faut qu'on sorte de cette chambre. On fait n'importe quoi.

M; Dit moi que tu n'en as pas envie.

S : Mulder ce n'est pas le problème mais je veux aussi rentrer chez moi.

Mulder capitula avec un air triste. Tandis que Scully ramassa son bagage pour le mettre dans la voiture.

Mulder conduisait et ne disait pas un mot. Il avait repris son aire sérieuse.

Scully le regardait. Il avait l'aire dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Elle le trouvait si beau avec cette expression que rien ne pouvait laisser paraitre. Puis il tourna son regard ver elle.

M : Il y a un problème?

S : Je me demandais à quoi tu pensais avec cette aire mystérieux.

M : pour tout te dire je pensais à nous il y a 20 ans.

S : 20 ans! Ouf, sa nous rajeuni pas

M : Justement je crois que je nous préfère aujourd'hui.

S : Explique toi.

M; Il y a 20 ans tout était difficile. Je trouve qu'on a pris le recul nécessaire pour lâcher prise quand il le faut.

S : De quoi tu parles exactement?

M : De nous, ce qui ces passé ces derniers jours. On serait chacun de notre coter à se demander si on n'a pas fait une erreur et quel impact sa pourrait avoir sur notre relation.

Scully réfléchissait à cela et approuvait ce qu'il disait.

M : L'idée de passer la nuit avec toi à 'époque était sans cesse une remise en question. Comment te dire que j'aurais voulu que ça continue, mais en même temps est ce que c'était une bonne idée. Aujourd'hui je me demande juste quand est ce qu'on se retrouvera dans un hôtel de campagne.

Scully le regarda à nouveau en riant. Mulder tourna lui aussi la tête ver elle avec un large sourire.

S : Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y a 20 ans je n'aurais pas été l'initiative de ces échanges. J'étais bien trop insécure pour entreprendre ce genre de chose.

M : J'aime ton initiative Scully. La nouvelle Dana m'a agréablement surprise. Mais je crois que tu la caches depuis toujours elle avait juste besoin de vieillir et prendre confiance en elle et accepter sa féminité ravageuse.

Scully souria a ce compliment. Mulder déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Scully. Elle la recouvrit de la sienne et entremêla ses doigts au siens. Elle soupira de joie et accrocha ce sentiment a son coeur battant pour lui, et lui seul.


	2. 1 moi plus tard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dans le titre de ce chapitre :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant propos: Si les mots, sexe, orgasme, plaisir, seins, entrejambes, clitoris, jouir te font froid dans le dos ou te gêne, ne lit pas cette fiction! 
> 
> Il n'y a pas que çà dans cette fiction, ce ne sont pas des lapins non plus ! HAHAHAAH mais disons que c'est un peu le thème principal donc...
> 
> Pour les autres bonne lecture, j'ai beaucoup trop rit a écrire toutes ces lignes... 
> 
> Ps: si vous saviez ce que j'ai lu comme fanfiction de sexe sur Xfiles... Je suis très loin du langage écrit de certains...

Suite a leur nuit ensemble lors de cette enquête.

1 moi c'était écoulé depuis leur échanges intimes dans cet hôtel. Mulder ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, passer une nouvelle nuit avec elle. Cependant il préférait que cette initiative vienne de Scully afin de ne pas paraître pour le mec qui ne pense qu'avec son entre jambe!

Mulder et Scully était au bureau. Scully travaillait sur la comptabilité de leur dépense alors que Mulder passait au travers de témoignages qui leur demandaient leur aide sur des phénomènes inexpliqués. Mulder levait la tête de temps en temps pour regarder Scully concentrer sur ces chiffres qui lui donnaient la nausée.

Scully reçu un coup de téléphone.

S : Allo.!

Bill : Salut petite sœur.

S : Bill! Comment vas-tu?

Bill : Très bien et toi?

S : Je vais bien merci.

Bill : Dit moi, Tara et moi on est de passage à Washington en fin de semaine. On reste la quelque jours. Matt doit visiter une école supérieur a Philadelphie. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble.

S : Avec plaisir.

Bill : Parfait je t'appel quand nous serons en ville.

S : Je t'envoie mon adresse.

Bill : J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir Dana.

S : Moi aussi.

Scully raccrocha avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

M : Je vois que cette appel t'as fait plaisir.

S : C'Était mon frère Bill. Il est en ville avec Tara et Matt.

M : Super! Rappel moi de me m'isoler en 40 aines pour les prochains jours.

S : Mulder! Bill a tourné la page. Je suis sûr qu'Il ne t'en veut plus.

M : Je vais éviter d'Aller vérifier si tu veux bien.

Scully ne décrochait plus de cette bonne humeur. Il est vrai que ces rapports avec Bill n'Ont pas toujours été au beau fixe, mais depuis le décès de leur mère elle avait renouer des liens avec ces frères. C'était important pour elle qu'ils restent soudé.

M : On dîne ensemble, pour terminer la bonne humeur de cette journée.

S : Avec plaisir. Je n'ai même pas terminé de passer à travers la totalité de nos compte .je dois remettre ce dossier demain à la comptabilité.

La soirée était agréable. Mulder avait opter pour un buffet chinois , le préféré de Scully.

Scully dévorait les mets avec un appétit d'ogre.

M; Scully depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas manger?

S : Mulder tu m'as amené dans mon restaurant préféré j'en profite! Surtout que c'est toi qui paye la note. Elle prit une gorgé de vin et ria.

M : Je vais devoir faire un crédit pour l'Addition je crois.

Scully lui balança sa serviette au visage alors que Mulder riait.

Mulder et Scully sorti du restaurant.

M : Je te ramène chez toi ?

S : Tu devras également venir me chercher demain matin Mulder, ma voiture est au bureau.

Mulder déposa Scully devant chez elle. Il mourrait d'envie de rentrer mais voulais rester gentleman.

Scully le fixa quelques secondes avant de descendre de la voiture.

S : Bonne nuit Mulder.

Mulder fondait littéralement en la voyant rentrer chez elle. Son regard était-il une invitation?

M : Et Merde!

Mulder sonna à la porte de Scully. Celle-ci ouvra et lui adressa un regard surpris.

Mulder ne dit pas un mot et mis un pied chez elle en attirant son corps ver lui. Puis il l'embrassa.

Scully ne repoussa pas se baiser. Elle intensifia celui-ci en passant ces bras autour de son cou.

Mulder commença a enlever sa veste puis Scully en fit tout autant sans pour autant détaché leur lèvres l'une de l'autre.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre a moitié nue. Les baiser et les caresses qu'ils échangèrent était sensuel et long. Leur regard partagé valait tous les mots du moment.

Mulder plaqua Scully contre l'un des murs de sa chambre. Il commença à descendre ses baisés sur le corps entier de Scully. Il s'arrêta particulièrement sur ses seins qui c'était durcis de plaisir. Scully respirait de plus en plus vite et fort. Mulder avait enroulé ses mains dans les siennes tout en les plaquant le long de son corps sur le mur. Elle serrait ses doigts au sien de plus en plus fort pour acquiescer du plaisir quelle ressentait. Mulder descendit ses baiser plus bas pour arriver à la zone de tous les interdit! Il embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de passer l'une de ses jambes au-dessus de son épaule. Il était à genoux et commençais à embrasser délicatement son entre jambe.

Scully fermait les yeux et mis ses mains dans ses cheveux en appuyant sur sa tête afin d'accentuer cet échange. Mulder faisait tournoyer sa langue avec délicatesse. Scully sentait qu'elle pouvait s'effondrer de plaisir à tout moment. Sa jambe sur laquelle elle reposait commençais à trembler. Mulder s'arrêta et leva la tête ver Scully.

M : Tu veux que j'arête?

S : Mulder si tu ne continues pas tout de suite je sors mon arme de service!

Mulder un un éclat de rire et repris ce qu'il avait commencer.

Il faisait durer le plaisir un peu plus en écartant ses baiser de la zone sensible ce qui rendait Scully encore plus folle. Puis elle agrippa sa tête plus fortement pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas trop s'égarer.

Mulder intensifiait sa langue sur le bouton magique et Scully gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Il sentait son corps se raidir et savait que son orgasme ne tarderait pas. Alors que Scully cria, il garda sa bouche dans son entrejambe jusqu'à ce que Scully ne manque de s'effondrer sur lui.

Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour reprendre des baiser plus conventionnel. Scully pouvait sentir son érection contre son ventre. Elle déposa ses mains sur celle-ci ce qui excitait davantage Mulder.

Mulder attira Scully jusque sur son lit et disposa ces jambes autour de sa taille. Scully eut un légé gémissement à la première pénétration. (Mulder avait été gâter par la nature de ce coter la!)

Mulder faisait des mouvement lent et long pendant que Scully enfonçais ses ongles dans son dos, tellement le supplice de se plaisir était grand.

S : Mulder arête ce supplice.

M : Tu vas encore sortir ton arme de service!

S : Je t'en supplie Mulder! Scully peinait à aligner ses mots elle sentait son orgasme se construire en elle.

Mulder pouvait le sentir aussi et accélérait le rythme. Scully agrippait les draps et le coup de Mulder en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Mulder l'accompagnait puis attrapa ses deux mains pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête et bloquer tout contact physique.

S : Mulder tu vas me le payer!

Mulder colla sa bouche a la sienne et enfouis sa langue avec la sienne.

Scully fini par crier de plaisir à l'unisson avec Mulder qui avait lui aussi eu son orgasme en elle.

Mulder se retira de Scully qui se frottait les poignets. Elle pouvait encore y voir la trace des doigts de Mulder. Celui-ci les prient et les embrassa tendrement.

M; Excuse-moi!

Scully souri à cela.

Mulder et Scully avait remontre les draps sur eux et se tenait enlacé.

Mulder pris un fou rire.

S : Qu'est ce qui te fais rire?

Mulder pris une voix plus aigüe et dit : Mulder si tu ne continues pas je sors mon arme de service! Il ria de plus en plus.

Scully tapa sur son torse.

M : Tu me l'avais encore jamais sorti celle-là!

S : J'étais au bord du suicide sexuel Mulder.

M : Je prends sa pour un compliment.

S : En effet.

M : On va devoir attendre 1 moi de plus pour jouer de nouveaux ensemble?

S : Mulder tu compte les jours?

M : Non, j'ai vu passer le dossier ce matin quand tu faisais la comptabilité et la date était inscrit. Je me suis dit, ha c'est vrai sa fait 1 moi qu'une charmante rousse ses glisser dans mon lit.

S : Tu voudrais que je me glisse plus souvent dans ton lit?

M; Tous les jours...

S; Sa s'appelle être un couple ça Mulder.

M : Et ?

S : Mulder, je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite.

M; On peut être un couple sexuel.

S : Alors c'est sa tu veux juste m'avoir dans ton lit.

M : Non! Mais toi tu ne veux pas m'Avoir au petit déjeuner. J'essaie de trouver un terrain d'entente. Et en ce qui concerne le terrain de ce lit il y a une très bonne entente.

S : Mulder j'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de toi au petit déjeuner, je veux juste que ça soit graduel.

M : Ok! Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire.

S; T'es sur?

M : Oui oui. Tu as raison on doit faire sa graduellement. Je peux quand même rester dormir cette nuit. On commence la graduation demain matin si ça ne te dérange pas.

Scully eu un éclat de rire et releva sa tête pour embrasser Mulder.

To be continue...


End file.
